5 voeux
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: Après que Jane eut l'idée de s'arrêter près d'une salle de jeux d'arcade, se rendant devant, une machine exposée à l'extérieur, très spéciale, y faisant un voeu, offre à toute l'équipe un cadeau des plus magique. Un 24 décembre que chacun n'est pas prêt d'oublier. Personnage en plus Wayne Rigsby, la limite à quatre.
1. OS Première partie

**Bonsoir,**

 **En ce 24 décembre, j'ai voulu poster la première partie d'un O.S, spécial noël, la seconde qui sera postée la semaine prochaine si tout va bien. Cette idée m'est venue après avoir écrit un crossover sur Freddy/Mentalist, en cours depuis deux semaines ici, désirant poursuivre. Jamais écrit auparavant sur noël, l'envie est revenue suite aux rediffusions de la série. Bon! Je me répète à nouveau sur cette fanfiction. Trève de blabla, je vous laisse découvrir. Vos commentaires, si vous le voulez, me fera plaisir.**

 **Bonne soirée^^^**

* * *

Il est étrange de constater en période de fêtes de fin d'année et particulièrement noël, que l'esprit, malgré lui, chez certaines personnes, beaucoup même, se modifie, enveloppé dans un état second, la présence de ce jour spécial pour réception de cadeaux, réunion familiale qui prime surtout, planant dès la fin du mois précédent. Celle-ci s'accentue quand décembre descend par la cheminée, précédent avec avance papa noël, nous faisant passer par des émotions diverses, à la saveur, en majorité, heureuse, voulant se prendre au jeu en s'engageant totalement ou à mineure contribution, à sa manière, nous convenant le mieux. A bien y songer, si un vœu devait être exaucé, à une date précise telle la veille de noël, désir profond et juste, que serait-il ? Pour l'équipe du C.B.I, celui-ci serait tout trouvé malgré la pudeur de chaque membre qui la compose. Un parfum de magie se fait sentir, flottant au-dessus de leur tête.

Même si noël est synonyme pour Cho, Lisbon, Jane de fête uniquement commerciale, peu sensible à ce tralala de surabondance festive, Rigsby, encore plus Van Pelt, disposés à entrer dans la ronde des festivités, il peut également faire preuve, à travers une action inexplicable, au-delà du miraculeux, l'espace d'un moment, d'un acte immatériel, prodige. Souhaiter ce que l'on voudrait avec ferveur. Et si l'extraordinaire s'opèrerait ? Et si...

Durant une pause, en cette fin de matinée, dépassée d'une heure, sous le ciel californien, Jane et Lisbon, gobelet respectif à la main, un de latte pour l'agent senior, l'autre de thé noir, bergamote, miel, assis sur les marches d'une porte de sortie d'urgence, donnant derrière le siège social du C.B.I. , endroit au calme où le mentaliste a pris récemment ses marques sur ce territoire pour la tranquillité, tous deux partagent à cette heure un moment d'échanges. Sa supérieure invitée au sein de ce lieu de recueillement, idéal pour méditer, qu'elle ne connaissait pas jusque-là, trouvant en effet paisible, même si le paysage ne donne pas totalement sur la verdure, bétonné, celle-ci reconnaît que ce n'est pas si désagréable.

-On peut toujours se créer un petit havre de paix à soi.

-Vous n'avez pas tort.

Ils se regardent en se souriant avant d'enchaîner sur un fil de discussion abordé sans avoir prévu d'y être amené, rien que par une remarque liée à la saison actuelle, entraînés sur un sujet d'actualité.

-Comment pourrait-on croire que nous sommes à l'approche de noël quand on voit ce temps. On a l'impression d'être au printemps et qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de saison.

La contemplation de Lisbon s'attarde légèrement après sa remarque, l'air étant un tantinet doux.

-En Californie, on a tout le temps ce sentiment. On dirait que l'automne et l'hiver n'existent pas.

-C'est vrai.

Chacun s'avale ensuite une gorgée de leur boisson, à intervalle un peu espacé avant de rentrer dans les détails, Lisbon se penchant alors sur les noëls qu'elle pouvait passer petite fille à Chicago, l'esprit à ce moment disposé, regard fixé au loin, Jane écoutant attentivement.

-A Chicago, il neigeait presque chaque fois. J'aimais regarder la neige qui tombait et impatiente bien sûr que le père noël passe et que je puisse enfin ouvrir mes cadeaux. Je me souviens, sa tête pivotant vers Jane, adressant un furtif regard, le sourire esquissé, pupilles brillantes, que ma mère, pas tout le temps mais souvent quand même, préparait des bonhommes en chocolat et pain d'épices ou elle achetait des sucettes à la guimauve et au caramel dont j'étais très gourmande. Quand elle venait me chercher à l'école, nous allions à la boulangerie qui se situait près de chez nous et elle m'en achetait une systématiquement.

-Une gentille maman. remarque à son tour sur le ton de la douceur, la faisant acquiescer par un hochement vif de la tête, yeux emplis d'émotion, le sourire sauvant.

-Elle était, oui.

-C'est la première fois que vous en parlez de cette façon. Je ne vous connaissais pas sous cet angle.

-Ne le retournez pas contre moi surtout. en plaisantant ce qui fait étirer les lèvres de Jane.

-Aucun risque, je vous le promets !

-Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas besoin d'acheter votre silence.

-Mon silence ! s'exclame-t-il, bouche agrandie, amusé. Et qu'est-ce que vous feriez pour l'acheter ?

-Avec des muffins aux myrtilles.

-Ah ! Vous me prenez par les sentiments de la gourmandise. Mais, c'est pas un peu léger pour acheter éventuellement mon silence ? fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Peut-être. Mais je crois que ça ferait l'affaire.

-Vous croyez que je suis à ce point facile pour me faire taire ?

Tous deux se regardent de nouveau, Lisbon étirant à cette seconde un plus large sourire, admettant que ça serait exagéré de prétendre que oui.

-Non. Il en faudrait tout un panier.

-Ha, ha, ha ! Vous adorez me taquiner, avouez-le ?

-Eh ! J'avoue que j'y prends un plein plaisir rien que pour vous embêter.

La bouche du mentaliste s'élargit, boit à nouveau quelques gorgées supplémentaires avant de confesser pour plaisanter aussi, qu'un panier rempli de muffins suffirait pour acheter son silence, se souriant encore avant que l'agent chef ne demande comment se déroulait noël pour lui, jouant le jeu de l'honnêteté, le regard un tantinet fuyant, sourire nerveux étiré.

-Je n'ai pas de souvenirs très précis à vrai dire. Je ne me rappelle pas si j'ai déjà passé un noël digne de tradition.

-Dans le milieu forain ça ne se fait pas ? demande-t-elle étonnée, ton légèrement taquin quoi que surprise par son esprit flou.

-Au contraire ! Ce n'est pas interdit. On fête n'importe quel événement comme tout le monde. Disons que chez moi, noël n'était pas une priorité, dépassé l'âge de 11 ans. Petit, je me souviens d'un sapin décoré, de cadeaux en nombre raisonnable, de biscuits que je mettais avec la permission, sous le sapin, accompagnés d'un bol de chocolat chaud.

-Pour des souvenirs qui ne sont pas précis, vous vous en souvenez très bien.

Les lèvres du mentaliste s'élargissent, tête baissée avant de se relever, regardant droit devant à nouveau, suivi d'un acquiescement.

-Ceux-là seulement. Les autres, pas besoin, ils n'existent pas.

Tous deux communiquent une nouvelle fois par le langage oculaire, Lisbon transparaissant un air de nouveau interrogatif dû à la réponse un peu confuse, énigmatique de son interlocuteur de consultant qui s'empresse d'apporter un éclaircissement à ce sujet.

-J'étais mieux dans le rôle du fils prodige aux yeux de mon père plus tard, que dans celui d'un enfant choyé, bercé par les veillés de noël à déballer ses cadeaux, assis près du sapin. Ça ne faisait pas partie intégrante de nos valeurs familiales. Un récit qui pourrait servir de script pour faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Vous trouvez ça triste, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je trouve, oui. Surtout par rapport à la valeur que vous représentiez aux yeux de votre père.

-On est plus ou moins bien loti. Mais il y a pire.

-C'est vrai.

Quelques gorgées encore chacun avalées avant d'entamer, en déviant de la part de Jane, une suite conductrice du sujet dont la question posée fait esquisser un doux, pudique sourire, sur la bouche de sa patronne qui y répond sans hésitation.

-Si vous aviez la chance de faire un vœu et qu'il se réalise. Quel serait-il ?

-Vous voulez dire là, pour noël ?

Le mentaliste hoche la tête par un oui, lèvres à l'étirement réservé, celle-ci tournée vers l'interrogée qui n'y réfléchit pas longuement, les pupilles à l'émotion scintillante.

-Et bien, que ma mère soit présente. C'est ce que je souhaiterais.

-Je m'en doutais.

Lisbon sourit alors davantage avec largesse, l'émotion maîtrisée, attitude digne, secouant un peu la tête en signe de facile de le deviner, lui retournant ensuite la question, devinant avec réciprocité la réponse du consultant qui devance sa pensée.

-Et vous ? Quel serait votre vœu le plus cher ?

-C'est peut-être inutile de le dire. Vous le savez déjà.

-Oui mais je voudrais vous l'entendre dire de vive voix comme je l'ai fait malgré que je savais que vous saviez la nature de mon vœu.

-Vraiment ? le ton à son tour taquin. Vous m'épatez !

-Ha, ha ! Très drôle. Je suis plus perspicace que vous ne le pensez.

-Mais je ne doute pas de la capacité de votre esprit et grâce à mon contact.

-C'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe, dites-moi.

-Juste un fait.

-Mais oui, c'est ça.

Ils en sourient furtivement, l'agent chef réitérant ensuite la question plus sérieusement comme elle le précise.

-Partager ce moment à nouveau avec ma femme et ma fille.

Le regard de Lisbon s'emplit de compassion, d'empathie à son égard avant d'ajouter le mot de la fin, l'heure bientôt de regagner l'immeuble, le faisant sourire pudiquement.

-Je l'avais bien deviné et ça, je dois l'admettre à votre contact. Il ne faut pas oublier que nos esprits sont connectés. C'est impossible de garder un secret.

-J'avais oublié ce point important. Il va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que je pense.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin pour cette pensée-là. Même si elle vous appartient.

Un dernier regard adressé l'un à l'autre, l'expression mutuelle remplie de sensibilité, compréhension féminine.

-La vôtre aussi.

Un hochement de tête de l'agent senior, mouvement léger effectué, gratitude incluse, se relevant tous deux peu après, direction; L'étage de l'unité des crimes majeures.

Une fois regagnés l'espace de travail, avant que Lisbon ne revienne dans son bureau, le mentaliste, l'esprit branché sur la dernière partie de conversation, par curiosité éveillée, questionne sans tarder à tour de rôle les autres membres de l'équipe, à commencer par Van Pelt, honneur aux dames mais surtout la plus disposée, flexible en matière de questions à répondre.

-Dis-moi. Si tu avais un vœu qui te tient à cœur, ça serait quoi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Juste par curiosité. Pour savoir.

-Là, sur le moment… Je ne sais pas.

L'agent se tourne machinalement vers sa patronne, interloquée, prise au dépourvu, celle-ci lui destinant un petit sourire amusé avant de la mettre à l'aise.

-Il m'a posé la même question. C'est sa curiosité de la journée.

-Je le reconnais. Ça a réveillé soudainement mon intérêt depuis tout à l'heure.

-Une passion subite à devenir ? taquinerie gentille de nouveau dégainée de sa supérieure.

-Pour aujourd'hui seulement. Ou peut-être jusqu'à demain, après-demain…

Les lèvres de Lisbon s'étirent, ainsi que de celles de Rigsby, Cho, en un peu plus modérées, dus à sa réponse émise, par l'attitude empreinte de réflexion, l'intérêt de Jane s'orientant ensuite en direction de Van Pelt, de nouveau.

-Ça serait quoi, là, tout de suite ?

Les yeux de la questionnée aux cheveux de braise, se lèvent au plafond, incapable d'y répondre, n'étant fixée, déstabilisée voire un tantinet embarrassée.

-Euh ? Tout de suite ?... Franchement, rien ne me vient de précis à l'esprit.

-Allez ! Quelque chose que tu désirerais. Comme ça !

Le regard de Grace se dirige très rapidement vers Rigsby, l'amoureux transi légèrement gêné de l'attention fugitive portée, retourne immédiatement en direction du consultant dont celui-ci a certainement deviné, encore, le type de souhait, à cet instant, que sa collègue pourrait demander. _Il n'y pas de mal à se faire du bien et plaisir !_ Ou n'est-ce que machinal, sans y décrypter de sens caché ? Son sens, de l'observation est pourtant son deuxième prénom.

-Euh ? Non, je vois pas. Désolé.

-C'est pas grave. Je voulais juste savoir.

Le mentaliste se tourne par la suite, quant à lui vers Cho, pour ne pas plus mettre mal à l'aise Wayne, sciemment, l'interrogeant identiquement. La réponse, comme à l'accoutumée de son tempérament, est claire, nette, directe.

-Avoir de meilleurs rapports avec mes parents après leur en avoir fait voir.

-Un vœu très honorable qui honore une certaine rédemption ! Ça a le mérite d'être admiratif.

-T'exagérerais pas un peu, là.

-Non, je t'assure.

-Tu fais allusion au gang dont tu faisais partie ? demande son partenaire, ami, pour en être sûr.

Cho se tourne en sa direction, confirmant, sans embarras, marqué dans son dossier de toute manière, l'équipe au courant de sa période de mauvais garçon. Bien évidemment, il aurait pu également dire d'être un lanceur professionnel au base-ball, bonne disposition avortée à cause d'une déchirure de ligament croisé, malgré ce que Jane lui avait dit dans les vestiaires des joueurs, lors de cette enquête, le mentaliste assailli par des flashbacks de son passé d'adolescent, tenant ce fameux rôle du fils prodige aux yeux de son père, dans ce milieu forain, année 1986. _Le jeune prodige voit tout !_

« - _Tu ne serais sûrement pas devenu une super star de toute façon._ »

Son père qui haïssait ce sport… Parfois des regrets qui réduisent de taille leur importance refont surface.

-Et toi, Rigsby ? Quel serait ton vœu ?

-Et, bien !? J'en sais trop rien…

-On est entre nous. Tu peux tout dire.

-Pas tout, non. Enfin… Je veux dire, bafouillant quelque peu, pensant qu'il fait allusion à Van Pelt, on a tous notre jardin secret.

-Un auquel tu as pensé.

Tête baissée furtivement, traits du visage davantage sérieux, l'agent se montre honnête.

-J'ai pensé il y a quelques temps, comme ça, m'expliquer avec mon père. Et puis… Une mauvaise idée.

Tous le regardent, l'air concerné, compatissant à nouveau, en particulier Van Pelt, ne dissimulant pas sa fine sensibilité figure découverte.

-Non. Si j'avais un vœu à faire, je voudrais qu'il soit plaisant. Mais là, tout de suite… Faudrait que j'y réfléchisse.

Un coup d'œil est renvoyé en direction de Grace, brièvement, l'attention amoureuse déclarée très vite n'a alors pas échappé à l'œil aiguisé de Jane qui devine vraiment, le suspecte, le genre de vœu que chacun souhaiterait. Passer noël ensemble. _Tout à leur honneur aussi !_

Ayant joué les indiscrets, ses coéquipiers ne se gênent pas, là, pour lui retourner réciproquement l'interrogation, soupçonnant son souhait ultime, se sentant plus ou moins inconfortable vu la question délicate, douloureuse. Avec détachement, sans embarras, il joue le jeu.

-Être avec ma famille comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

Ils ont bien deviné !

-Et vous, patron ? interroge Rigsby, spontanément, étant à l'heure des confessions franches.

Evasive, pudique, celle-ci ne s'étend pas.

-Comme Jane. Avec ma famille au complet.

Les agents comprennent que l'adjectif "Au complet", fait allusion cette fois à l'absence de sa défunte mère. A demi-mot, on perçoit même chaque jardin secret, suivant lequel. Sur cette note de fin non dénuée d'émotion révélée, le travail reprend sous l'ordre exprimé de Lisbon, clôturant ainsi la discussion pour la journée.

Lorsque la fin de la journée se présenta, chacun partant après un peu plus de 20h00, la paperasse finie plus vite que d'habitude, sur le chemin, Jane modifia son trajet, pour changer, désir impulsif subit et passa près d'un établissement de salle de jeux d'arcade où devant, une machine était placée, exprès afin d'attirer d'éventuels clients à l'intérieur si ce jeu à l'extérieur leur plaisait. Curieux, l'ayant remarqué par un rapide coup d'œil tout en conduisant, la DS ralentit avant de s'arrêter complètement quelques secondes plus tard puis mains posées sur le volant, le visage en réflexion, Jane pris l'initiative d'aller voir de plus près. Il alla garer sa voiture un peu plus loin, en sortit et se dirigea en direction de la machine, courant à petite foulée, en traversant la route pour rejoindre le trottoir d'en face. Le mentaliste s'avança à pas mesuré, intrigué puis se posta face à la machine, un sourire juvénile se dessinant. Son regard n'en revint pas, trouvant cette copie conforme, fort drôle.

« - _Zoltar !_ » sa pensée s'exclama, stupéfaite.

Ce fameux devin, l'identique, celui du film Big dans lequel joue Tom Hanks; Josh. Cet adolescent qui malheureusement, déçu par sa taille, ne pouvant avoir accès à l'attraction de la foire, en vient à faire un vœu lorsque l'adolescent s'éloigne du périmètre de la fête foraine et aperçoit la machine en question. Etre plus grand. Il faut toujours faire attention à la façon dont on formule un souhait. Pour grandir, il grandit, au-delà de ses espérances ! Se le remémorer, réjouit Jane, qui bien disposé, tente l'expérience à son tour malgré que ce ne soit qu'une distraction de gamin, loin de l'irréalité du film. _C'est amusant après tout !_ Il a bien raison. Pièce dans la fente insérée et comme dans Big, le devin parle de sa voix grave, intimidante.

-Zoltar dit de faire votre vœu.

Celui-ci tout trouvé, venant dans l'imminence, la formulation du souhait est extériorisée à intelligible voix humaine.

-Ok ! Je souhaite que mon vœu, ceux de mes amis, le plus profond, secret, pensant à Rigsby et Van Pelt, yeux expressifs, mouvement de tête joint, le devinant clairement, se réalisent pour noël.

A ce moment, paupières closes, même s'il sait que cet instrument de divertissement n'a rien de magique, son inconscient qui se révèle sincère, décuple sa force de croyance, malgré lui, le ressentant à cette seconde. La sensation en est très étrange, indéfinissable, toutefois agréable par une soudaine, furtive euphorie telle une joie éprouvée, ne sachant la raison de sa manifestation. C'est courant.

Après que la bouche de Zoltar ait récolté la pièce, le verdict est délivré immédiatement, comme dans Big, aussi bien vocalement que sur la carte.

-Votre vœu est exaucé.

Il inspecte ensuite le derrière de la machine afin de voir si la prise est branchée, on ne sait jamais, l'étant, bêtement rassuré.

Content, ma foi, peu après, le mentaliste repart, rejoint ensuite sa DS, démarre, prenant, là, la direction de son chez lui où plus tard, il s'endort, le sourire satisfait.

Le 24 décembre Lisbon s'attardant dans son bureau comme presque chaque soir, Cho étant l'avant, avant-dernier à partir, sans rien souhaiter de spécial, sachant que sa patronne et le consultant boudent les fêtes de fin d'année, ces jours spéciaux considérés comme normaux. Jane assis sur le canapé, lance d'une manière désinvolte, détachée, un bon réveillon, devinant malgré tout que son collègue ignore également ces réjouissances à part aller chez ses parents pour le 25, certainement.

-Ouais. Passe au mieux ce jour.

Le regard de Jane se relève, celui-ci reconnaissant, réconforté par ses paroles pleines d'intelligence, de compassion.

-Toi aussi. répondant sur le même ton, tous deux pudiques, petit signe de la main de la part du mentaliste.

Avant que les membres de l'équipe ne partent tour à tour, un verre de champagne, petite bouteille amenée par Van Pelt, pour cependant partager une occasion tous ensemble, aucun ne refusant, trinquant, tel un pot de veille de noël, fut bu avec plaisir.

Après le départ de Cho, trois minutes plus tard, Jane frappe à la porte de sa supérieure, entrant suite à la permission émise de celle-ci.

-Entrez !

Une fois dans le bureau, il lui demande si elle en a encore pour longtemps avec l'éternelle paperasse, n'étant en vacances même en cette période. Cette question posée par égard, ne souhaitant la laisser seule dans le bâtiment, ce soir, s'en souciant davantage en cette date, l'esprit augmentant de générosité humaine pour beaucoup.

-Je vais encore rester dix minutes ou un tout petit peu plus. Je n'ai pas complètement fini.

-D'accord. n'insistant pas, connaissant le caractère de Lisbon, son tempérament d'agent studieux en ce qui concerne cette règle propre: Ne pas partir en ayant inachevé son devoir administratif.

Elle ne l'aurait pas délaissé juste pour qu'ils quittent l'immeuble tous deux afin de ne pas se retrouver seule. Le consultant ne s'attarde pas, sa patronne reconnaissante à son tour, son expression en attestant. Message reçu, Jane plus ou moins rasséréné par.

-Bonne fin de travail, alors.

-Merci, oui.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je vous attende ? Vous êtes sûre ?

-Je suis sûre mais c'est gentil de le proposer.

-Pas de problème ! C'est toujours un plaisir.

Sourire complice échangé, quelque peu de nature taquine, sincère, pour que son sens ne soit pas pris d'une façon à l'embarrasser, n'étant de cette intention ainsi que de ses pensées. Le mentaliste ressort ensuite du bureau, se retourne puis part. _Sa patronne, amie chère est une grande fille !_

Le point commun de cette soirée fut que chacun ne fit rien, restant chez eux ainsi qu'une poudre de magie qui fut déversée sur l'équipe, après s'être couchée assez tôt, puis tous endormis, le vœu se réalisa dès cet instant. Rêvent-ils ou est-ce réel ? La confusion prend place dans leur esprit.


	2. Deuxième partie: Fin

**Bonne fin de journée à tous, en espérant que ça l'a été.**

 **Voici la deuxième, dernière partie de l'os, plus longue que la première. J'espère de mon côté qu'elle plaira.**

 **Bonne soirée et merci à ceux qui ont suivi, encore.**

* * *

Les premiers à vivre, si, ce vœu réalisé, sont Rigsby et Van Pelt, souhait plus simple à matérialisé.

En ce réveillon du 24 décembre, ils se retrouvent réunis par grande surprise, ahurissement, heureux néanmoins par la suite mais complètement perdus par rapport à cet événement produit, complètement surnaturel. Costume, élégant, non guindé, un chic décontracte, un peu du même style que la tenue portée lors de son intervention dans ce lycée qui célébrait le rassemblement d'anciens élèves, promo 95, pour les besoins d'une enquête, débusquer le coupable, en se faisant passer pour un ex-étudiant humilié, prénommé Derek Logan. Quant à Grace, une robe bleu nuit chinoise, sa chevelure de feu tressée, remontée en chignon, raie coiffée, deux fins serre-têtes, double de couleur noir, finalisant la coiffure gracieuse, placés bien sûr sur le sommet du crâne. Maquillage léger, yeux soulignés par un fin trait noir, rouge à lèvres grenade transparent, un éclat esthétique qui la rend plus belle qu'elle ne l'est déjà au regard émerveillé de Wayne, de la voir ainsi et surtout face à lui magiquement. Tous deux se fixent, s'interrogeant toutefois à propos de leur présence ici, lieu pourtant familier, n'étant autre que l'appartement de Van Pelt. La pensée commune d'être ensemble de n'importe quelle manière, a été peaufinée, travaillée, nature vague de ce désir, décor dressé, habits également, thème de noël mis en avant sur scène, le bon génie se servant de cette opportunité. Chacun exécute néanmoins, alors, un pas vers l'autre, ne sachant réellement comment agir.

-A ton avis ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? questionne Rigsby, sourire qui souligne cependant sa joie, l'étirement de celui-ci modéré par gêne.

Le souhait rappelle à son esprit son bon souvenir, non occulté toutefois, ne le réalisant cependant, dû aussi à son vœu souhaité d'une manière imprécise. Alors se retrouver en présence de son amour secret malgré qu'il soit deviné par ses amis de collègues, s'avère troublant ainsi qu'un tantinet intimidant. Vu parfois sa gaucherie…

Avec une douce largesse de bouche, yeux fixés, Van Pelt y répond et avec surprise, tout en regardant autour par la suite, décontenance agréablement Wayne.

-J'en ai aucune idée. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien qu'on est ici. s'exprimant avec une pointe d'innocence, sincèrement. Autant profiter de ce qui nous est offert.

A ces mots, par magie, telle une formule, une lumière blanche puis dorée inonde le salon, où peu après, l'éclat lumineux retiré, une table dressée pour deux, chandelles, lumière, là, qui s'est subitement tamisée, apparaît sous l'ébahissement de leurs yeux, ambiance romantique intégrée évidemment pour les circonstances. Nappe rouge, couverts, assiettes, verres dignes d'une qualité, d'un style quatre étoiles. La féérie à domicile ! Ils s'avancent alors en direction de la table, main de Wayne prise par Grace, regard tendre échangé, l'expression de chacun, souriante d'une façon nettement plus expressive, s'asseyant ensuite, Rigsby n'oubliant de son côté, de faire preuve de galanterie en se précipitant pour pousser la chaise de sa belle, dont celle-ci le remercie, sensible à cet égard, sourire conservé. Une fois tous deux installés confortablement sur des chaises au dossier couleur or, siège rembourré, velours rouge, deux flûtes à champagne déjà mises à leur disposition, remplies, ce qui fait écarquiller leur regard ravis, prennent la leur respective, trinquant à ce repas exceptionnel, les yeux de Wayne amoureux plus que jamais, sentiment réciproque, quoique plus retenu par tempérament, de la part des pupilles qui étincellent toutefois, de Van Pelt.

-A cette soirée. Qu'elle puisse durer toute la nuit.

La déclaration de Rigsby fait acquiescer sa sirène aux cheveux de braise, répétant la dernière partie avant que leur flûte ne tinte, une soirée s'annonçant sous les plus enchanteurs auspices. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, de la musique se met à jouer soudainement, encore par magie, occasion bien sûr saisie que Wayne a, pour inviter Grace à danser, main tendue vers la sienne.

-Tu danses ?

-Avec grand plaisir.

Ils s'avancent cette fois-ci au milieu de la pièce, son bras droit enlace la taille de sa sirène, main de la ravissante bleu, posée au milieu du dos de Rigsby, doigts entrelacés de leur autre main respective, dansant, l'étreinte se resserrant un peu plus tard. La tête de Van Pelt se pose ensuite près de l'épaule de son partenaire, ferme les yeux, se laissant aller à cette danse, celui-ci suivant également, paupières closes, devinant le souhait commun de l'un de l'autre. Leur silence est éloquent. Premier vœu exaucé complètement ! Certainement, croient-ils que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tous sans doute ?

Cho assis quant à lui dans son lit en train de lire, véritable dévoreur passionné de livres, plus littéraire dans l'âme, dos, tête appuyés contre le mur, absorbé par sa lecture, son attention se détourne vers le réveil durant un quart de seconde, celui-ci indiquant 1h38 du matin. Son regard se reporte à nouveau sur la page, constatant que son activité cérébrale favorite en terme de loisir, compte maintenant une heure trente dont la mise au lit fut tôt. Tout le monde ne réveillonne pas forcément. Rester tranquille, au calme est davantage son péché mignon d'autant plus quand on côtoie la criminalité, la vision de cette horreur. La lecture, son remède pour la sérénité, aussi, de son mental, après son instruction plus que robuste. Il s'accorde encore dix minutes, non fête tous les jours puis une fois ces dix minutes écoulées, Cho éteint la lampe de chevet, bouquin posé dessus antérieurement, se glisse dans le lit, tourné sur le côté droit et ferme les yeux.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, se rendant chez ses parents pour noël comme prévu, une différence très nette, flagrante va se présenter dès son arrivée sous son étonnement.

Les rapports entre lui et ses parents sont devenus distants lorsque l'agent a rejoint sa période de rébellion en intégrant une bande prénommée les Avon Park Playboys, volant à l'âge de 14 ans une voiture dans un quartier peu recommandable, le racontant à Jane lorsque celui-ci l'accompagna afin que Kimball aille reprendre contact avec une de ses anciennes mauvaises relations suite au meurtre de son meilleur ami, David Seung. Surnommé Ice Man par le gang, plus ou moins moqué par le mentaliste, solide soutien lors de cette enquête, après avoir tiré sur le leader de cette bande, KS, Cho s'enrôlait quinze jours plus tard dans les forces spéciales. Remonté dans l'estime de ses parents, malgré cette sorte de rédemption entreprise, n'est toujours pas devenu action aisée. Poignée de main du père, étreinte furtive de la part de sa mère, l'amour toutefois porté envers leur fils, ce petit ressentiment s'avère encore présent vis-à-vis de son passé de délinquant, ayant été profondément déçus, considérant ceux-ci comme un affront, acte offensant. Une explication ouverte à ce propos n'a jamais trop été franchie, pouvant comprendre d'où provient la constitution génétique, celle parentale bien sûr. Cependant, quand Cho pénètre dans le foyer, celui-ci est accueilli plus chaleureusement que d'habitude, attitude qui le stupéfait intérieurement, exprimant néanmoins un léger écarquillement du regard, enlacé dans les bras de son père puis de sa mère. Changer aussi vite ? Plus qu'improbable.

-Nous sommes contents que tu sois là.

La mère acquiesce, le sourire maternel qui souligne sa bouche avec douceur, yeux bienveillants avant que son père ne lui demande si tout va bien dans son travail, étonnant encore plus Kimball qui répond par un oui direct tout en s'interrogeant sur cette marque d'attention plus affectueuse que la normale. Les parents s'inquiètent toujours lorsque leur progéniture professe ce type de boulot dangereux. Un geste d'amour ensuite, caresse son front, dirigé par sa maman, les parents guidant leur fils juste après, jusqu'au salon où tous s'assoient, ne tardant pas à être aux petits soins. Cho en vient à cet instant à se souvenir ce qu'il avait répondu à Jane lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé quel genre de vœu il ferait. Il semblerait bien qu'un phénomène inexpliqué, là, se soit apparemment produit malgré le grand scepticisme de l'agent. Impossible que ce souhait, même lancé sincèrement mais comme ça, se soit réellement exaucé !? Pourtant, le comportement de ses parents est une preuve assez probante.

-Tu veux que je remplisse un peu plus ton verre, Kimball ? propose son père, Cho déclinant l'offre, buvant peu.

Ils le savent bien.

-Non, merci.

-Un autre œuf de caille frit ? propose à son tour sa mère, voix hospitalière.

-Euh ? Oui, pourquoi pas.

Cette spécialité coréenne pour l'apéritif est resservie, celle-ci dégustée lentement, le fils chouchouté, s'interrogeant davantage.

-Comment tu les trouves ? Ils sont réussis, non ?

-C'est très bon maman. Tu les as très bien réussi, oui.

-Tant mieux.

Tout en mangeant, Cho regarde ses parents, se demandant si finalement, peut-être…. Les connaissant, non et non. Le qualificatif serait Bizarre.

Plus tard, une fois à table, son père assit au bout de la belle table garnie, Kimball à la gauche, sa mère assise face à lui, une troisième proposition, non alimentaire cette fois-ci, est offerte, estomaquant l'agent. Le miracle de noël ?! Ou plutôt le vœu réalisé. L'explication tant souhaitée est enfin abordée. A ce moment précis, la fourchette de l'ex-plaboy est reposée, regarde ses parents, leur donnant, par respect, la parole, son père ouvrant la discussion par la suite.

-Je t'écoute, papa.

-Kimball, tu as commis cette erreur en rejoignant ces voyous, volant cette voiture, commettant ces délits. Moi et ta mère, nous nous sommes inquiétés pour ce qui t'attendrait, ce que tu pourrais devenir. Nous ne voyions que de la noirceur dans ton avenir. Quand tu t'es engagé dans les forces spéciales, nous étions à moitié rassurés mais on s'imaginait le pire quand tu faisais partie de ce gang.

-Je sais, papa.

-Nous avons été très blessés de ce mauvais chemin que tu prenais. relaye sa mère, exprimant sa profonde pensée.

Cho acquiesce, l'ayant bien deviné, ressenti au moment des faits, la laissant poursuivre.

-Ce que ton père et moi voulons te dire est que nous en avons souffert et t'en avons tenu rigueur.

-Je sais bien. Et sachez que j'en suis désolé. Tellement.

-Nous le savons. reprend son père. Tu as su cependant prendre un chemin sensé pour t'éloigner de tout ça. Et ce que tu es devenu après, nous… Nous en sommes fiers, Kimball.

La pudeur, sincérité du père transparaît visiblement sur son visage, fixant ensuite son fils dont le regard de chacun, réciproquement, transmet sensiblement tout l'amour, l'estime, l'admiration éprouvés, enfin envers l'agent, celui-ci touché, pupilles scintillantes d'émotion. Sa mère pose à cette seconde sa main sur la sienne, les yeux de Cho s'orientent en cette direction, la resserrant par la suite au creux de sa main.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu vous décevoir, vous blesser. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait et de vous avoir rendu triste. C'était stupide. Je n'ai pas été un exemple en tant que fils. Vous méritiez mieux.

-Kimball. Malgré ce que tu as fait quand tu n'étais qu'un adolescent, jamais nous avons pensé, ta mère et moi, que nous aurions mérité mieux comme fils. Nous ne t'avons jamais renié dans notre cœur. Nous avons juste été peinés de te voir tourner de cette façon, mais à présent, regarde ce que tu es devenu. Un agent du C.B.I. Un brillant agent qui sert la loi.

La bouche de Cho s'étire fugitivement à l'écoute de ces paroles paternelles, celles-ci si réconfortantes, réchauffant son âme. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet échange se produirait. Le regard de ses parents s'attarde, celui-ci empli d'amour, de fierté. Un tableau familial plus qu'inhabituel dont chacun ne s'en plaint pas. Seul Zoltar a le secret de ce retournement miraculeux. Le repas se déroule sous des paroles ouvertes, des sourires semblables tout en se passant les plats, le plus important ayant été extériorisé en crevant l'abcès des non –dits.

Du côté de chez Lisbon, les jours de fêtes de noël s'annoncent toujours en solitaire, ne se réunissant pas avec ses frères, depuis de nombreuses années. Ces rapports quant à eux s'avèrent souvent conflictuels, distants malgré l'amour éprouvé réciproquement. Cœur cabossé depuis que la famille a perdu le pilier maternel, suivi du pilier paternel malgré la violence souvent amnésique de celui-ci dirigée due à la consommation d'alcool. Preuve lorsqu'il avait envoyé l'un des frères de Teresa à l'hôpital, ne s'en souvenant même pas. S'éloigner de ce climat de chaos nauséabond fut bénéfique, salutaire pour l'agent, en quittant Chicago. Ce qu'elle est devenue, ses frères en sont quand même fiers et ses parents l'auraient été également, en particulier sa mère, s'inquiétant pour sa fille néanmoins. Force de caractère acquise au fil du temps. On ne peut qu'admirer, oui.

En ce soir présent, assise sur son canapé, revisitant un album de photos familiales, jambes pliées sur la gauche, la bouche de Lisbon s'étire légèrement en regardant une de sa maman, justement, celle-ci tenant sa petite fille de six ans par la main, dans le jardin, sous un soleil printanier. A cet âge, on ne pense jamais, bien sûr, à ce qui pourrait se passer comme événement terrible, grâce à l'innocence, la pureté mentale de l'enfance, ce qui protège l'esprit. Six années plus tard, pourtant, la fillette grandit vite suite au décès tragique de sa mère, causé par un chauffard soul. La maturité ne peut qu'alors l'emporter au lieu de vivre une préadolescence joyeuse, insouciante, sans songer au drame qui percute, bouleverse une vie. Cela forge le caractère, fait évoluer précocement, privant une gamine d'un début d'existence paisible, à l'âme sereine. Une petite bonne femme rapidement responsable, devant s'occuper de ses jeunes frères et bien. Lui soustraire cette brève partie de bonheur fut injuste. Pourquoi elle ?

Le bout de ses doigts caresse à cet instant présent la photographie, le sourire doux, regard empli de tendresse, de mélancolie, tristesse, ayant pour paroles silencieuses; _Si tu pouvais être là, maman_. Ses yeux parcourent ensuite quelques photos supplémentaires durant des minutes, lui procurant beaucoup de bien-être, anesthésiant la peine. Ses lèvres sourient de moments précieux, heureux. _Si elle pouvait être présente…._

Plus tard, Lisbon referme l'album, le pose sur la table basse puis prend son verre de scotch, versé précédemment, avec plus de raisonnable, le porte à sa bouche, en buvant deux gorgées avant de le reposer à son tour, pensive. Si sa mère serait toujours vivante, tout serait différent. Certainement que noël ne lui serait pas tant indifférent, le vivant autrement. Le quotidien personnel reste assez fragile comme ça. Comme Cho, en cette veille, retour à ce 24, l'agent chef monte se coucher tôt, se réveille en milieu de nuit toutefois, se retrouvant déphasée par la suite, l'esprit complètement renversé.

Son grand tee-shirt de nuit sur lequel est inscrit Lisbon, disparu, chemise écru, boutons en nacre, dont les deux premiers ouverts, empiècement volanté devant, empiècement dos avec pli, en viscose, qui le remplace. Puis pantalon en coton élasthanne de couleur vert bouteille, chemise rentrée dedans, l'ensemble complété par des bottines marron. L'agent senior détaille, ahurie, sa tenue de jour, avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouve face à la porte d'entrée de l'ancienne maison familiale, provoquant presque des yeux exorbités, regardant autour, derrière.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? se murmure-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvre peu après, se retournant à cette seconde à l'écoute d'une voix féminine plus que reconnaissable, qui l'a stupéfait, le regard ébranlé, paroles temporairement paralysée pendant quelques minimes secondes, lorsque Teresa fait face à cette femme. Cheveux milieu épaules, brun comme l'invitée surprise, sourire similaire, accueillant, yeux à peu près de même teinte, teint clair également, habillée d'une robe vert bouteille aussi, longueur sous le genou, empiècement sur le devant avec broderie, manches longues, taille dessinée par une ceinture très fine, assortie, avec pompons. L'esthétique s'y prête pour l'occasion. Les lèvres de Lisbon exécutent une esquisse réservée en guise de sourire, pupilles scintillantes, toujours, d'une flagrante émotion à la vue réaliste de sa mère dont celle-ci ne perd pas de temps pour étreindre sa fille, qui se laisse évidemment faire, aller à cet enlacement chaleureusement maternel.

-Comment va mon agent du C.B.I ?

Etreinte desserrée, sa maman la détaille, à son tour, ne cessant de sourire tandis que son agent préféré affiche un air hébété à présent, émotions diverses en train de se bousculer, ne sachant quoi répondre, remarquant tout de même que la chaîne n'est plus autour de son cou mais celui de sa mère.

-Tu es ravissante. Et la question ne se pose même pas. Il n'y a pas à dire, ton travail t'épanouit. Je ne vais pas te rappeler qu'une mère s'inquiète toujours pour son enfant.

Lisbon avait bien deviné que sa mère dirait ça en temps normal. Mots d'une maman parfaitement pensés avec anticipation.

-Euh !... Non, c'est sûr.

Sa mère fronce légèrement les sourcils, l'expression un tantinet interrogative vis-à-vis de l'attitude un peu déroutée de sa fille chérie.

-Teresa. Tu te sens bien ?

Elle respire alors profondément pour tenter de mieux s'adapter à cette scène dans laquelle on l'a téléporté brutalement, parvenant à répondre cette fois-ci d'une manière moins absente malgré sa sensation de désorientation totale, les yeux encore brillants de ce vif ébranlement, la joie se mélangeant toutefois.

-Oui. Oui, je crois que ça va. et rajoute sincèrement, rassurant sa mère. Bien même.

Lisbon prend l'initiative à ce moment d'étreindre sa maman, voulant profiter de ce cadeau magique, surréaliste, pour sentir sa présence vivante.

-Je suis heureuse.

-Oh ! Moi aussi. Avec ton travail, la distance, c'est rare quand tu viens.

-Je le regrette.

L'étreinte se relâche, les deux femmes de même sang se regardent, sourire aux lèvres, davantage sur celles de Teresa, comblée, plus à l'aise subitement dû à ce resserrement pleine de tendresse. Le bras s'enroule autour du cou de son agent chef du bureau californien favoris, rentrant dans la maison où rien n'a changé. Son regard s'ébahit soudainement par les bons souvenirs qui abritent le foyer pendant que son arrivée est annoncée gaiement par sa mère.

-Teresa est là !

Des cris de bonheur sont à cet instant entendus par la sœur aînée qui est embrassée, à nouveau étreignée par ses frères cadets, heureux également de la voir.

-Teresa !

-Eh, eh ! mise en garde exprimée sans autorité, ton enjouée, sourire agrandi. Pas tous à la fois. Attention, j'ai des menottes.

Ses frères le prennent bien sûr à la rigolade, libérant quand même leur grande sœur, le père les relayant ensuite en tendant ses bras ce qui surprend Lisbon, ayant été habituée à la distance, violence de celui-ci après le décès de leur mère. Il s'avance vers sa fille, l'enlace, Teresa se laissant faire, sur le qui-vive néanmoins. Ces mauvais souvenirs, là, restent gravés en mémoire.

-Je suis content que tu sois venu. Ton travail se passe bien ? Avec tout ce fil à retordre avec les criminels.

L'étreinte paternelle se relâche ensuite, à son tour aussi, son aînée décelant, après avoir relevé la tête, dans le regard de son père, que celui-ci est éloquent de fierté par rapport au grade que sa fille a obtenu.

-Avec l'équipe que j'ai, on s'en sort plutôt bien.

-Modeste avec ça !

Un frottement de la main sur le tissu de la chemise, un geste indiquant la pudeur, reconnaissant bien, par contre, le comportement gestuel de son papa. Ça, ça a été conservé fidèlement !

-Et, euh ? … Ton consultant… Jane. prénom qui revient en mémoire de Tommy. Il vous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ?

Lisbon n'a pas vraiment le souvenir de s'être confiée auprès de ses frères à propos des pitreries comportementales à risque du mentaliste, de cette manière. Mais vu la situation surnaturelle, tout est différent même si ça la déconcerte un peu.

-Euh ?! Ça peut aller. On attrape plus de méchants de cette façon.

-Ça, je te crois ! Vous devez pas mourir d'ennui en tout cas !

-Non. Ça, on n'a pas le temps. Ça fait passer les journées plus vite. en plaisantant bien sûr, le sourire en coin sans trop épiloguer à propos de la vraie vérité. Ce serait trop long et le temps actuel est compté.

-Teresa. Un verre de champagne ? lui propose sa mère ensuite.

-Oui. Avec plaisir.

-Les garçons. Vous pouvez apporter les amuse-gueules, s'il vous plaît ?

-On y va ! répondant en chœur, se décollant entre le fauteuil, canapé avec précipitation, la bonne volonté fougueuse.

De les voir si serviables, amuse Lisbon, appréciant qu'ils apportent leur aide. Ça change également. L'apéritif se déroule sans heurt, bon vivant, les frères la taquinant, chahutant, échanges qui s'effectuent dans la bonne humeur. _Suis-je dans la bonne maison ?_ _Quel bonheur !_ Plus tard, à table, étant chrétiens, leur mère demande à Teresa de dire le bénédicité, acceptant volontiers.

-Bénissez Seigneur la table si bien parée, emplissez aussi nos âmes si affamées, et donnez à tous nos frères de quoi manger.

Ce qu'elle décide de réciter fait sourire ses frères par rapport dont se termine la prière.

-Amen.

-Amen ! le reste de la famille répétant en chœur, de nouveau.

Tous les bons petits plats de noël installés sur la table habillée d'une nappe bordeaux, dinde par la suite, un peu plus tard, découpée par le chef de famille. Une fois fait, l'un des frères, James, lève son verre rempli de verre rouge, dans l'intention de porter un toast, se met debout, encouragé par tous.

-Je veux simplement dire que ce noël est un des plus géniaux puisque nous sommes tous réunis cette année et toi, Teresa, présente, c'est vraiment super de t'avoir parmi nous aujourd'hui. Pas de disputes, ni de rancunes, un noël comme j'en rêvais. Pour augmenter les chances que le repas se passe plus que bien, plaisantant aussi, ce qui fait sourire les membres, je fais une prière aussi, un souhait. Qu'on ne s'envoie pas les verres au visage. Voilà.

-Très belle prière, James.

Leur père réagit avec légèreté, inhabituel également, amusé par les paroles originales, attitude désinvolte qui n'auraient pas été tolérées en temps encore normal. Un 25 décembre magique, que Lisbon assimile en ce début de repas.

Tous se lèvent ensuite pour se joindre cependant au toast non traditionnel, verre de chacun en l'air, répétant ces paroles non banales. L'humeur est à la fête.

-Que le repas se passe plus que bien sans s'envoyer les verres au visage ! le large sourire mutuel en prime.

Les membres se rassoient peu après, Teresa assise près de sa mère, prend de nouveau l'initiative de serrer sa main, le regard empli de gratitude, d'émotion heureuse, là, partagés avec sa maman.

-On dirait que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des lustres.

-C'est vrai. Je suis si heureuse à ce moment.

-Mais moi aussi. Joyeux noël ma chérie.

-Joyeux noël, maman. le regard étincelant de joie, d'émotion.

Zoltar a une nouvelle fois rempli plus que convenablement sa mission d'un quatrième vœu exaucé avec générosité, laissant Lisbon en profiter au maximum, en accordant le dernier, tant souhaité.

Et pour celui qui avait par amitié sans tellement y croire, s'être recueilli auprès d'une machine d'une utilité normalement distrayante tel un stand de lots à gagner dans une fête foraine, son souhait pris en considération également et bien au-delà du pouvoir du devin, apparemment, factice, ne s'imaginant pas non plus que le vœu va se matérialiser.

Ne l'ayant jamais fait depuis, à cette date précisément, sur un coup impulsif, une envie inexpliquée, Jane en ce soir du 25 décembre, différemment des autres, sort de sa chambre de motel, prend sa DS et décide de rouler jusqu'à son ancienne demeure de Malibu, non retenu par la contrainte des heures, libre. Radio allumée sur une fréquence au hasard avant d'arriver 4h30 plus tard, circulation plus fluide qu'il n'aurait pensé sur l'autoroute, vitesse un peu plus au-dessus que celle autorisée par moment, le morceau diffusé sonnerait presque comme des cloches de noël. *Beautiful World. Pourtant… Comment pourrait-on croire aux paroles de cette chanson ?

Une fois garé près de la maison, Jane sort de la voiture, radio éteinte, le morceau continuant toutefois de jouer, englobant le lieu, sans que ses oreilles ne l'entendent jusqu' à ce que son cœur, âme ne le captent pour lui lorsque le mentaliste ouvre la porte d'entrée après s'être attardé devant l'habitat à la construction ambitieuse. Ses yeux se postent dans un mode de contemplation, ceux-ci vibrant d'un éclat émotionnel ravageur, percevant à ce moment que cette richesse extérieure ne représentait plus aucune valeur à présent, ne voyant qu'une demeure fantôme maudite au parfum meurtrier résidant éternellement à l'intérieur. Terrible d'y pénétrer pour beaucoup qui aurait vécu ce drame mais pour son ex-propriétaire, l'étrange attache subsiste due à son bonheur vécu, là, l'ultime résidence de Angela, Charlotte, dont les liens de leur union familiale, d'amour n'ont pas péri. Même lugubre cela est, il sent toujours leur présence.

La superficie plongée dans le noir, couleur coutumière qui loge en lui, comparable aux débris de son existence, ne pouvant appartenir au passé, une respiration cependant profonde est prise avant d'y entrer comme ce le fut pour Lisbon. Une fois les pas franchis, une lumière éblouissante inonde la maison, l'aveuglant si bien que par protection, son bras vient cacher son regard jusqu'à ce que cette luminosité cesse, disparaisse. Quand sa vision claire est retrouvée, sous le choc, à son tour, il découvre dans son entière restauration, l'état antérieur de la demeure comme si rien ne s'était produit. Complètement sous l'abasourdissement, tétanisé par ce qu'il vient d'assister, son regard ne réalise pas qu'un miracle s'est opéré, réagissant comme Cho. _C'est impossible._ Cela ne le dispense pas, néanmoins, d'observer chaque recoin du sol au plafond, n'arrêtant de se dire _C'est comme avant, c'est comme avant…_

Ses yeux s'illuminent d'une joie émotive subite, mêlée à une montée de larmes, causée nerveusement, tant le chamboulement est violent, sourire se soulignant lentement sur ses lèvres avant que sa figure ne devienne plus qu'expressive face à cet émerveillement, l'adjectif étant faible.

A quelques mètres de sa position, vers la fenêtre du fond du grand salon, il remarque un sapin décoré comme il se doit, clignotant grâce à des guirlandes lumineuses, cadeaux posés au pied, tel que la tradition l'exige et comme les Jane suivaient. Vélo de sa précieuse princesse aux cheveux d'or bouclés, rangé à proximité de l'escalier, comme il l'avait déplacé ce fameux jour assassin, avant de les voir apparaître face à lui, les larmes coulant à cette seconde. * _C'est un tel beau monde_ soudainement, _et si tu le veux, tu as juste à y croire. Ouvre tes yeux et tu verras… Regarde la lumière comme elle brille sous moi…_

-Ca va Patrick ? le questionne avec douceur Angela, interrogative également par rapport à l'état de son époux.

Lèvres étirées davantage, plus qu'ému, sa tête se hoche, aspirant un oui empli de cette immense émotion, l'articulant maladroitement, sanglots de bonheur bloqués dans sa gorge. Ses bras ne se font alors pas prier, l'instinct naturel se manifestant, allant enlacé fortement sa femme, l'embrassant ensuite avant d'en faire autant avec sa fille, larmes dévalant sur ses joues devenues tièdes, sourire heureux ainsi que triste. Ne croyant aux médiums, il ne peut que croire en ce soir à la magie d'une machine prénommée Zoltar. Malgré la prise insérée, Big a peut-être été inspiré d'une expérience véritable, qui sait ?

-Oh, oui ! Je vais formidablement bien.

Il les resserre de nouveau dans ses bras, la maison émanant une senteur chaude, de cannelle, d'épices, de pomme, oui, celle de Angela, Charlotte, la vie quoi, ressuscitée.

A l'extérieur, une lumière incandescente de son foyer irradie, transperçant la nuit pendant que cette chanson teintée d'espoir fait une envolée vers le ciel immaculé d'étoiles, la mélodie qui se transforme à cet instant en une, filante, formant, tel un final, une figure d'un feu d'artifice, qui maintient sa forme durant quelques secondes, disparaissant par la suite. Tous les vœux ont été accordés, fin de mission.

Sous nos pieds, une lumière insoupçonnable brille, et si tu veux y croire, ouvre tes yeux, tu la verras car ils l'ont tous vu briller en cette veille, ce noël plus que particulier. L'étrange, l'improbable, la seule situation a classé secret dans les dossiers du bureau californien. Chuut !

Van Pelt et Rigsby ont savouré ce réveillon en intimité, prolongé jusqu'au matin, enlacés dans le lit cette fois-ci. Cho et ses parents ont fini par établir une communication sans restriction, le vœu allant dans ce sens, poursuivant sur ce chemin même en fin de repas, en prenant le thé, plus tard sur le canapé, visage de chacun par leur réaction, attitude très éloquentes.

Lisbon a eu la chance d'abuser de cette journée, soirée même, en compagnie de sa famille au complet, gestes affectueux, comportement joyeux conduit les uns envers les autres, le sourire omniprésent chaque fois que Teresa orientait son regard en direction de sa mère, s'y attardant sans lassitude, aucune.

Quant à Jane, il a revécu le déballage des cadeaux. Poupées qui parle pour sa fille, bague en plaqué or, sertie d'une petite pierre saphir pour sa femme et pour lui, elles, ainsi qu'une photo en noir et blanc encadrée dans un cadre de couleur argent, gravé de deux roses de chaque côté, sur laquelle tous les trois avaient pris la pose. L'émotion resurgit en s'attardant à son tour sur ce bonheur supprimé, n'échappant à ses deux amours qui lui demandent chacune, si il va bien.

-Papa, ça va ?

Cette petite voix si mignonne lui fait relever la tête, les regarde une à une, se déclarant sans maladresse à ce moment.

-Je vais merveilleusement bien.

Sa femme, sa fille lui adressent un bel élargissement de bouche, lui, Angela, trinquant avec une tasse de lait de poule, yeux amoureux, un verre de chocolat chaud pour sa petite fille; se complémentant à la leur, comme auparavant.

-Si vous saviez comme je vous aime !

-Mais on le sait, Patrick.

La main de son épouse se pose sur celle de Jane, comprenant alors qu'elle n'en n'a jamais douté, comme si elle lui certifiait de ne lui en avoir jamais voulu pour ce qui s'était produit, ici. Angela étreint la main de son époux adoré avant que Charlotte ne le sollicite pour qu'il mette les piles, incluses, dans la poupée, au dos, accomplissant cette opportunité, après avoir bu quelques gorgées de son lait, se rappelant comme c'est délicieux. Présents de noël 2002.

Un tel beau monde.. Y croire. Cette chanson s'est invitée chez chacun. Si vous tendez l'oreille, vous pouvez l'écouter. Cinq éblouissants vœux à eux. Que les vôtres puissent se réaliser aussi! Ayez le pouvoir d'y croire!

* * *

* **Extraits redraduits de la chanson Beautiful World du groupe The Chevin. Je l'ai entendu la première fois dans la série The Middle que j'aime beaucoup, lorsque Sue Heck se rend au bal et que le copain de son frère, Darren, lui propose de l'accompagner. Il l'invite donc sur cette chanson sur laquelle ils dansent n'importe comment pour consoler Sue.**


	3. Remerciement(s)

**A Bulle-de-bo:** Merci de ta visite par-ci, d'avoir trouvé cette histoire belle. Peut-être doux amer, oui.

Bonne soirée.


End file.
